Happy Ever After, Sweeney Todd Style
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: My version of an ending for Sweeney Todd. One-Shot. Please Read and Review, no flames please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd**

_**A/N: Okay, this takes place at the end of the movie, when Mr. Todd first figures out he killed his wife. This is my version of what should have happened. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Happy Ever After, Sweeney Todd Style**_

"_Oh my god! Lucy! What have I done?"_

Todd could barely here what Mrs. Lovett was saying. He bent over his wife, crying. He looked up at Mrs. Lovett, and she flinched away from him. He got to his feet, starting towards her. She shrank back against the wall, fear in her eyes.

"Get out," he said.

She stared at him.

"GET OUT!"

Mrs. Lovett took off running up the stairs. Todd sank to his knees, staring at his now dead wife. He heard a sound behind him and turned, seeing Toby standing there with one of his silver razors.

"What're you going to do, lad?" Todd said, "Kill me? Then what? Are you going to go upstairs and kill Mrs. Lovett as well? How does that make you any better than us?"

Toby stared at him, then dropped the razor, running upstairs. Todd stood, and started dragging the bodies to the furnace. Eventually, he had burned Judge Turpin, and the Beadle. All that was left was his Lucy. He stared at her face, so familiar but different as well. He picked her up and carried her to the furnace, burning her as well.

As he watched his wife burn, pieces of what Mrs. Lovett had said came back into his head.

"_Said she took poison, never said that she died."_

"_Left her weak in the head."_

"_I did it cause I love you."_

Upstairs

Toby ran up the stairs, heading for the shop. Mrs. Lovett was standing there, tears coursing down her face. She stared at Toby when he burst in. He stood there, breathing heavily for a minute, then ran into her arms, hugging her tight.

"I don't care about what you did!" he said, starting to cry, "I don't care if Mr. Todd kills people. I love you! I want to stay with you! Please let me stay…"

Mrs. Lovett patted his head and hugged him back.

"Of course you can stay, love," she said, "For as long as you like…"

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mr. Todd appeared before them. He stared at them for a moment, then continued on up to his barber shop. When he reached the top, the boy he had threatened was still sitting in the chair where he had left him.

"Why are you still here?" Todd asked, "You had the chance to run."

"I-I was told to wait here…"

Todd felt a sense of forbidding, "Told by who?"

"Antony…"

Todd stared at what he had thought was a boy. As he looked, he could see the feminine features, the features that resembled Lucy's. He took a step towards her.

"Jo-"

Antony burst into the room, "Mr. Todd!" he exclaimed, "This is the girl I was telling you about. Our carriage is here, and I can't thank you enough for your help."

Mr. Todd nodded absently, still looking at his daughter.

"I knew your parents, Johanna," Todd said, "They both died…a long time ago…but they loved you. Live a good life, both of you."

He turned away, not being able to bear looking at them anymore. Antony and Johanna left. Todd realized how true his words were. He had died a long time ago, at that god awful prison. And Lucy had died as well, when she had took poison. Making up his mind, he went downstairs. Mrs. Lovett and Toby were where he had seen them before. They stared at him, not sure what he was going to do.

"I'm leaving London," he announced, "If you're coming with me, I suggest you start packing. We can start over in a new place, where no one knows us."

"Do you mean we can stay together, like a family?" Toby asked.

Todd looked down on him, then nodded once. Turning on his heal, he headed back upstairs.

"Not a romantic, is he?" Mrs. Lovett said, smiling, "But that's how he is. That's the best we're going to get. Now, should we start packing?"

Toby nodded. Within an hour, they were all packed, and heading out in a coach. They never did end up on a seashore, like Mrs. Lovett wanted, but they were as happy as can be expected. They settled down in a larger town, to continue their business. Mrs. Lovett became Mrs. Todd. I guess you couldn't really call it a happily ever after, but it was as close to one as they could get.

**The End**

A/N: This is my first Sweeney Todd fan fiction, so be easy on me please. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
